


The Four Sides Of Lust

by Kaito_love



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Lesbian, Multi, Orgy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_love/pseuds/Kaito_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two ships collide, when four people meet, when hidden emotion is shown</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. side one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, it's my first official fanfic.

As Len awoke, he felt a weight on his chest.  
"Good morning sleepy head.“ his overly enthusiastic twin sister Rin practically shouted.  
His sister looked beautiful, with her sea blue eyes, and blond hair, that made 24 karat gold look dull and impure. He had always had a crush on his twin, but he never acted on it, he didn't know if she liked him like that too.  
"Rin," he muttered. "Do you what TIME it Is?"  
"Uh yeah, that's why I'm waking you up," she responded "it's 8:30 in the morning"  
"SHIT!" He bellowed. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
He flew down the stairs, brushing his teeth as fast as he could, before getting dressed. He grabbed a banana and made it outside by his sister.  
"It's about time." Rin scolded anatagonisticaly.  
"Shut up rin." He said. She was always trying to piss him off.  
"Sheesh, take it easy, the bus isn't coming for 5 whole minutes."  
Len knew this, he was worried about today, he was breaking up with Luka, going to ask Hatsune Miku on a date, and knowing that they were friends, along with rin, he expected things were going to be complicated today  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"What the hell do you mean we're breaking up?!" A very pissed Luka yelled.  
"Look Luka, I just don't think..."  
"Of course you don't think!" Luka interrupted. "What is it now, you sick of me, you are with someone else, I mean what the hell."  
"I love you,"Len whispered "but I'm not satisfied with you, I have needs that I need to fill, things you can't give me." And at that,he slammed the locker.Although they had been dating for two years, she never made a move on him, not even a kiss on the lips.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"MIKU!" Len called out.  
"yes" she replied, walking towards him.  
"Miku, will you -err go onna- Um date with me?"  
Len choked out.  
Miku smirked. "I thought you'd never ask, let's go." Miku pulled him into a empty classroom.  
"Miku, what are yo-" before he could say anything else, Miku's soft feather lips collided with his moist firm lips. He kissed back with an equal intensity.  
"Miku." He moaned.  
"Hmmmm?" She asked in response.  
"I want you." He breathed.  
He grabbed her ass, yanking her closer. Startled, she opened her mouth, and without missing a beat, he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring her, before coming up for air.  
He pulled one of her teal ponytails, exposing her neck, before kissing and nibbling her collarbone.  
"Len!" She moaned. He pulled her head back, slowly kissing her from chin to cleavage, and back again, leaving a love bite on her neck, before returning to her mouth, exploring this goddesses mouth...  
"Come on len." She purred. She pushed him onto the next classroom, and.....


	2. side 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two ships collide, when four people meet, when hidden emotion is shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installment of "The Four Sides Of Lust",enjoy :-3

Rin woke up abnormally early, 5 AM in fact. She didn't know why. She decided to get dressed. After stripping out of her sleep pants, she put on her favorite kawaii orange T-shirt, and an orange mini skirt. She brushed her hair, with an orange brush, then brushed her teeth with orange flavored tooth paste, after which, she ate an orange, and drank some orange juice. (she likes oranges). Now, orange you glad I'm not saying orange anymore X3. It was barely 7:30, so she decided to watch her brother sleep for an hour. (which isn't creepy at all!) She listened to him snore. His snore wasn't as loud as most peoples, it was calming in fact. She saw the time a whole hour had passed. She jumped on top of him, waiting for him to wake up. She saw his cool blue eyes flutter open.  
"Good morning sleepy head!"she said a little to loud. He looked like a God, his blue as the sky eyes and his golden bed head, it was hot.  
"Rin, do you know what time it is." He mumbled.  
"Uh yeah, that's why I'm waking you up,"she remarked."it's 8:30 in the morning."  
"SHIT!" He bellowed. I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
He rushed down the stairs in three seconds flat, leaving her sprawled on the floor. This could only mean one thing, he was going to break up with Luka.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"It's about time" Rin joked, hoping, and failing, to cheer her twin up.  
"Shut up Rin." He growled.  
She was hurt, but didn't show it.  
"Sheesh, take it easy, the bus isn't coming for 5 whole minutes." She remarked. A little saddened.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"What the hell do you mean we're breaking up?!"  
She heard Luka shout. A minute later she heard a locker slam, followed by Luka running down the hall towards her. As she passed, Rin decided to follow her into an empty classroom, never noticing Miku on her way, she looked confused.  
Luka was in the corner crying, when Rin sat next to her.  
"It'll be ok Luka-chan." She said in a soothing voice.  
"Oh Rin,"she cried "what did I do?"  
" You didn't do anything wrong," Rin soothed " he's been in a bad mood lately."  
" Oh Rin, I'm so glad I have you as a friend, but I need more than a friend right now."she sobbed  
" Well, I could be more than a friend."Rin whispered.  
"W-w-what do you mean?" Luka asked  
"Let me show you." And Rin leaned in, kissing Luka softly. When she pulled away she blushed.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Luka,I-I-..." Before she could finish, Luka was kissing her, intensely. She kissed back with equal vigor and emotion. She smelled and tasted like bubble gum, she loved it. As Luka tried to stick her tongue in Rin's mouth, Rin clamped her teeth together, denying access. Luka pinched Rin's ass, Rin gasps, allowing perfect access for Luka's tongue. After tongue's fighting for dominance, they both pulled away, gasping for air, a string of saliva connecting them together. Luka stood, dragging Rin and pinning her against a wall, before battling tongues again. Luka won, Rin letting her, as she explored her mouth,. Rin, after pinning Luka, started kissing, sucking, and nibbling her collarbone. "Rin" she heard her scream out. She kissed the side of her neck, before giving her a love bite, and started exploring her mouth, which tasted somewhat like bubblegum.  
"Come on Rin."Luka said before pushing her into the next room and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try and get ahead of me, this was a little longer, and the rest will be (hopefully) the same length. remember R&R PLZ, would love ideas and critique.  
> P.S-sorry for the bad orange pun.


	3. side 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two ships collide, when four people meet, when hidden emotion is shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad for that kudos, I'm trying to finish this, because it should attract more people.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Miku woke up to the sound of her alarm. Being the image of vocaloid, she had to be on point. She brushed her hair, and put it in her signature ponytails. She brushed and flossed her teeth, put her skirt and matching teal top on, ate a healthy breakfast of cereal, orange juice, and toast. When Luka, her best friend friend and roommate, walked in, she handed her the same breakfast.  
"Eat up." Miku said with enthusiasm.  
"Thanks Miku, you're the best." Luka replied, Miku almost melted.  
"Y-you're welcome" Miku said with a slight stutter, she **NEVER** stuttered, only around Luka. Secretly, Miku liked Luka more then a friend, but she didn't want their friendship to end. Miku grabbed her backpack and hopped into Luka's car.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
When they arrived at school, Miku jumped out, traffic was terrible, so they were almost late.  
"Bye Luka, see you later" Miku said, sprinting to her first class, with a minute to spare. She always tried to be on time, and she was **NEVER** tardy to class.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Miku was just leaving class when she saw Luka rushing to an empty classroom, followed by their friend Rin Kagamine. She started to follow, when someone yelled to her  
"MIKU" it was Len Kagamine, Rin's twin brother, who was dating Luka, she had a crush on him since 2nd grade. She walked his way, knowing Rin could handle Luka. And that's when it clicked, they had broken up. She came up to him.  
"yes" she said politely.  
"Miku, will you -err go onna- Um date with me?" Len choked out. She was shocked, he asked her, she didn't miss a beat.  
"I thought you'd never ask, let's go." She pulled him into a empty classroom.   
"Miku, what are yo-" before he could say anything, she kissed him, his lips almost forceful, kissed her back. She loved it, he tasted like banana's, she couldn't get enough.  
"Miku." He moaned through the kiss.  
"Hmmmm?" She asked in response.  
"I want you." He said, she wanted to respond, but before she could, He grabbed her ass, yanking her closer. Startled, she opened her mouth, and without missing a beat, he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring her, before coming up for air. He pulled one of her teal ponytails, exposing her neck, before kissing and nibbling her collarbone. "Len!" She moaned in ecstasy, her blood was Bolling over, she loved the carnal feeling rushing through her. He pulled her head back, slowly kissing her from chin to cleavage, she melted, this blond God was all over her. He repeated the movement before attaching to her neck sucking and biting her, he returned to her mouth, his tongue exploring again, she was about to explode.   
"Come on len." She purred. She pushed him onto the next classroom, and.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two ships collide, when four people meet, when hidden emotion is shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been adding in a while.

Luka woke up at the same time she always did, but today was the day. She was going to make a move on len Kagamine. She and len had been dating for 2 years, she was so happy that they were together. But of course len wasn't her real crush, that title goes to her friend and roommate. Hatsune Miku. Even her name sounds angelic. But, master wouldn't have it, and she understood, Miku was the vocaloid image. In fact, master said I could have anyone I wanted, except Miku. That's like telling cookie mobster he can have anything but cookies. So she got ready, put her sexiest, skimpiest, most seductive outfit on, just for len-chan,..and Miku.  
Luka walked in on a Miku preparing breakfast humming a tune, she hadn't heard of. She stood in the shadows until Miku was d.one. She walked out.  
"Eat up." Miku said, and her voice almost made her faint.  
"Thanks Miku, you're the best. She said hastily. She was so wrecked right now, if len made her feel this way, she'd be the happiest girl in the world. She snapped out of her daze, hopped in her car and she drove to school.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Miku jumped out of her car with a rushed goodbye, trying to beat the clock. When she got to her locker, len walked up to his, opened it and stopped.  
"Luka," he mumbled, "we need to talk."  
"I know len, I need to tell you..."  
"We're breaking up." He interrupted.  
She stood there numb, she didn't know how to react, so. She got pissed.  
"What the hell do you mean we're breaking up?!" She screamed. She couldn't believe that he was breaking up with her.  
"Look Luka, I just don't think..."  
"Of course you don't think!" She interrupted, outraged. "What is it now, you sick of me, you are with someone else, I mean what the hell." She couldn't control her anger.  
"I love you,"Len whispered "but I'm not satisfied with you, I have needs that I need to fill, things you can't give me." And he slammed his locker.  
She ran, she needed to be alone, she ran to an empty classroom, and cried in the corner. After a minute, she heard her friend Rin Kagamine, len's twin sister, say in a silk voice   
"It'll be ok Luka-chan."  
She couldn't help self "Oh Rin,"she cried "what did I do?" She was thinking that, since she didn't want to rush everything, she lost him.  
" You didn't do anything wrong," Rin soothed " he's been in a bad mood lately."   
Was he really.  
" Oh Rin, I'm so glad I have you as a friend, but I need more than a friend right now."she sobbed " Well, I could be more than a friend."Rin whispered.  
"W-w-what do you mean?" She said, she seriously didn't know.  
"Let me show you." And Rin leaned in, kissing her softly. She never thought Rin liked her, until now.  
Rin pulled away and blushed "I-I-I'm sorry Luka,I-I-..." before Rin could say anything else, she kissed her. Hard. She had two years of built up sexual tension, it was time to let it out. Rin smelled and tasted like oranges. She wanted to eat her up. Literally. She wanted more, but as she tried to get her tongue into Rin's mouth, she closed her teeth. That's not going to fly with her, she pinched Rin's soft, round ass, causing her to gasp. She quickly stuck her tongue in before she could recover. They battled tongues till they both got tired, and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their panting tongues. She recovered first, grabbing Rin and pushing her against the wall, battling tongues once again, Rin let her win, she explored this blonde's mouth, before she was flipped, Rin pinning her. She started nibbling and nipping her collarbone, making her groin wet and wanting. She screamed her name, almost climbing higher.  
"Rin!" She felt rather than saw the blond kiss her neck, before leaving a love bite.. This time, Rin was exploring HER mouth. She was ready.  
"Come on Rin."she said before pushing Rin into the next room and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the most explicit, little kids stay away. R&R plz.


	5. and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two ships collide, blah blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all happening right now.

And...  
"Ow, what the hell."Rin and len Kagamine said in unison, hitting heads.  
"Luka?"Miku said.  
"Rin?" len said.  
"Len?" Luka said.  
"Miku?" Rin said.  
"Ok, what's going on," len states "Luka, why are you with my sister when you wouldn't even make a move on me?"  
"I was going to, till you ran to Miku."  
"Guys, stop arguing," Miku yells. "We can make this VERY interesting, that is if you're ok with it.  
"yes, yeah, sure." They all respond, as Miku tackles Rin, taking her by surprise. Luka and len getting together.  
"I've been wanting to do this forever." Luka breathes, slowly bringing her lips to len's, kissing them softly.  
"Uh, Miku." Rin asks.  
"Yeah?"  
Rin flips her over.  
"Ever kiss a girl?" Rin asks  
"No." Miku answers, bringing their lips together, in a wet and warm embrace.  
Len was kissing Luka, as Luka begins to grind his hips. A moment later, she feels his bulge, right under her.  
"Stop teasing me Luka." Len growls.  
Luka just slows down.  
"That's it." He says, pulling a pocket knife out.  
Rin and Miku both kiss each other, groping and grabbing one another. Rin pulls away, slipping her kawaii orange tshirt off, helping Miku take her teal top off.  
Len slides the thin metal blade between the thin strip of fabric covering her most vulnerable spot, slicing it with ease. Len brought the steel up to his lips, savoring the taste of Luka. The taste he's been waiting two years for.  
Miku looked at the half naked vocaloid, she didn't know why Rin didn't wear a bra, maybe she didn't have a big enough rack?  
"Well, you gonna just stare at me?" Rin said, seems her mouth is bigger than her beasts. Miku slowly ran a thumb over the soft nub, causing it to harden, she did the same with the other, then she lightly pinched one, bringing a resounding moan from the younger vocaloid in front of her. After playing with her a little more, she began to suckle on her nub, making her moan louder, in unison with Luka.  
Len than began to slowly take Luka's shirt off, cutting her bra loose, her CC cups there, taunting him. He'd get to them later, he slid her skirt off before stripping down to his boxers. He took a minute, looking down at his prize. She looked amazing. He began to slowly kiss her, from the mouth, to her jaw line, down her neck, to her dellocaté, to her breasts, down her stomach, to her navel, down to her bubblegum pink pubic hair, slowly brushing his lips across her clitoris, before slowly sucking on it. She moaned load, bucking her hips to len's greedy mouth.  
Miku suddenly felt her bra fall, exposing her AA size. She felt a nibble on her neck, her breast, her nipple, and felt everything below her waist clench in carnal pleasure. she saw Rin slip her skirt and panties off, along with her own. Suddenly, Rin was on top of her, slowly grinding on her leg, she began to follow her rhythm, both feeling their bodies climb.  
Len began to slide a finger in, each knuckle disappearing, he then began to pump back and fourth, adding another finger, pumping faster, right before she reached her climax, he stopped. He slipped his boxers off, showing his fully erect member. Luka suddenly started to suck on his rock hard cock, fingering her self the whole time.  
Rin and Miku where flying higher, both grinding on each other furiously. Finally, rubbing clit on clit, they felt their climax coming. Miku came first, bucking and slamming her hips into Rin's, causing her to reach her climax, and as they both collapsed, they knew they would do this again.  
Luka was slowly taking len deeper, inch by inch, down her throat, furiously fingering herself. Len slammed a few times, then stilled, dumping his seed down Luka's throat. She tasted the taste of him in her mouth, and that threw her over the edge, she clenched tight around her fingers, squirting, and tuning the world out as she finally collapsed. They both knew that they would do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it. It took a while, but it's done, I might add another part to this, comment if ya think I should.

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next, I wonder. Please kudos if ya liked it, throw in a comment if ya want, and I'll see you in the next one.


End file.
